Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of electronic voltage regulation and more specifically to improved voltage regulators used in alternating-current to at least substantially direct-current power conversion.
Generally, electrical power may be provided in electrical or electromechanical systems to enable desired electrical functionality. An example of desired electrical functionality may be the operation of lights and other accessories on vehicles that may also include an internal combustion engine, such as a lawn tractor, a motorcycle, or an automobile, for example. A common methodology that is utilized to provide electrical power on demand is a battery, which may hr contemporaneously charged with regulated voltage originating at an electrical power generator.
Most electrical power generators, such as those driven by internal combustion engines, are alternating current generators that utilize alternating magnetic fields to induce electrical power in one or more alternating current phases. It is often desirable to rectify and regulate the alternating current output of an electrical power generator to supplement the battery charge. A common rectification circuit that interfaces to an alternating-current generator (ACG) is a bridge rectification circuit that employs silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs). The use of SCRs is generally recognized as the most economical and robust switching component, currently available.
While the general concept of voltage rectification and regulation is well known, various problems remain. For instance, one problem is the unequal load sharing between rectifier components in three-phase rectification circuits. Despite the unpredictable on-demand nature of voltage regulation, it has been found that certain situations may arise which cause a single rectifier component, such as an SCR, to be utilized more than the other components. When such is the case, the SCR that is used more frequently than the others is more likely to fail.
Other problems with present voltage regulation circuits are related to voltage droop. A first problem is the voltage droop, itself, which may be caused by battery cable and/or electrical connector losses, especially when such connectors are corroded. A second problem is a voltage rebound from a voltage droop in the event that a demand for electrical power is significantly reduced or eliminated.
Accordingly, the art of voltage regulation would benefit from one or more circuits capable of SCR load sharing, adaptive voltage droop compensation, and/or voltage rebound compensation.